


Sweet as Rain

by StarfulClouds19



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: ACTUAL fluff this time!, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfulClouds19/pseuds/StarfulClouds19
Summary: Sleepovers can be surprisingly romantic.





	Sweet as Rain

It was pouring down raining tonight. Sally and Larry were having a sleepover at Sally’s apartment.

Henry was asleep in his room while the two boys stayed up to watch a movie.

However, Larry wasn’t paying much attention to it anymore. His eyes went from the TV to staring at his friend.

 _‘He’s so cute.’_ Larry thought as he gazed at him. A smile slowly crept onto his face.

Sally sat cross-legged on the floor beside Larry,his with his hair out of his pigtails,ruffling a little bit as he snorted with laughter at a joke the movie had told.

 _‘Get a grip, Larry! You know what’s going to happen if you confess.’_ Larry’s smile disappeared from his face as he broke himself out of his reverie. His gaze went back to the TV. 

It had been two months since Larry had first developed his crush on Sally, and he wanted to tell him for a while now, even though he was still afraid of ruining their friendship and making it awkward between them.

_‘What does it matter anyway?’ _Larry said to himself. All the love for his old crushes had been unrequited anyway, and he sure as hell didn’t want to feel heartbroken and disappointed again.__

“You okay, Larry?” Sally asked, noticing that he had become silent during the movie.

“Huh? Oh yeah, just kinda tired dude.” He answered.

“Well, okay…I mean,you can go to sleep if you want.I’ll be fine watching this movie on my own.”

Larry shook his head.

“Nah, it’s cool, dude. I’m not that tired. Plus, I’m having too much fun with you.” Larry said, smiling.

Sally gazed up at him, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He smiled warmly at him behind his prosthetic, looking back down at the carpet for a second before clearing his throat.

“You know you’re my best friend right Larry?”

“Yeah. And you’re one of mine, too.”

“Good. That’s good…” He said, twiddling with his fingers,a habit which Larry noticed Sal would only do when he’s nervous.

“Are you okay?” Larry asked, concerned.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. I just…umm…”

“Dude,we’re friends.You don’t have to lie.You know you can tell me what’s wrong.”

Sally took a deep breath, then sighed, figuring he should say it now or regret not saying it later. 

“You’re my best friend, Larry, and I really like you. I-I mean, I like you platonically and everything but maybe…if you want to…maybe we could be more than that? I understand if you don’t feel the same way.” Sally said,blushing under his prosthetic at the confession.

Larry stared at him in surprise and felt his cheeks become warm and his heart beat faster. _‘Shit,’ _he thought, _‘I actually have a crush that likes me back!’___

“You do? You really want to date me?!” Larry asked, a grin slowly growing on his face.

“Yeah Larry, you’re a really sweet, nice, and chill guy. I think you’re pretty cute, too. You’re just… an amazing person, overall.”

“Wow…I never had anyone I had a crush on feel the same way before. They’d usually stop talking to me or make fun of me.” He mused.

“Well those assholes are idiots, Larry. If they don’t see how amazing you are then they didn’t even deserve to be your friend then.” Sally told him.

Larry smiled softly, still blushing at Sally’s kind words. 

“Aw, geez dude. You’re making me blush.”

“Good. You look cute when you act shy.” Sally said,giggling at Larry’s now-rosy face.

“I think you’re an awesome person too. You’re so caring, loyal, and you always have my back. You’re the most important person in my life dude. I’ll always be thankful that I met you, so… of course I want to be your boyfriend. I wanted to confess sooner but I was nervous about ruining our friendship.”

Now it was Sal’s turn to start blushing. Needless to say, he was quite thankful Larry couldn’t see past his prosthetic.

“Well, I’m glad that you feel the same way. And even if you didn’t, then I wouldn’t treat you differently because you rejected me. I’ll always be your best friend.” Sally told him. He sat closer to Larry, putting a hand on top of his. 

“You’ll always mean a lot to me, Lar.”

Larry gazed into Sal’s blue eyes, then at his lips to his prosthetic face. 

“Can… can I kiss you?

"Huh?” Sally asked, taken aback by the question a little.

Larry blushed in embarrassment.“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m totally chill if you don’t want to right now.”

“Don’t worry about it, Larry. You just surprised me with the question is all.” Sally said.

“Actually, I was just thinking about asking you the same thing.” Sally said, reaching behind his head to loosen the straps to his prosthetic.

“You don’t have to take your prosthetic off for me if you don’t want to, dude. A kiss with it on is fine.” Larry told him.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to take it off just for me. I want you to be comfortable, too.“

“No, it’s fine. I just want to lift it up a little.” Sally replied, just loosening it for him to show his lips, but not loose enough to show his own face.

Sally’s lips had cuts and scars on them but Larry wasn’t grossed out by them. He thought they looked cool, and it honestly made Larry want to kiss him more. 

“Have you even kissed people before, Sally?”

Sally nodded. “Yeah, I’ve dated before. They didn’t last long,though. My last one cheated on me.”

“Really? That asshole!”

“I know. They fucking suck.” Sally agreed.

“I will never do that to you. You mean everything to me, blue.” Larry assured him,Sally was such a great guy,Larry couldn’t fathom why anyone would even think about cheating on him.

“Blue?” Sally chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s a nickname I just came up with. Pretty dumb, huh?”

Sally shook his head. “I don’t think it’s dumb. I think it’s cute. And I know you won’t cheat on me Larry, I trust you.” Sally said, smiling softly at him.

Larry liked seeing Sally smile. It was really cute. But then again, just about everything that was Sal Fisher was adorable to Larry anyway. 

“I bet you can kiss way better than them too.”

“Huh? No way…I’ve never kissed anyone before. I’m going to be terrible at this.” Larry replied.

“That’s why practice makes perfect, babe,” Sally said,lifting his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Larry blushed at the nickname.

“I guess I’ll need a lot of practice then.” Larry said,grinning sheepishly. Sally giggled, gazing at his face.

“You’re so cute,” Sally said, leaning in to press a kiss against his cheek.

“Well, you’re cuter.” Larry replied, smiling at him.

It was just Larry’s luck that he’d leaned in too fast and didn’t turn his head to the side. Their foreheads banged together with a resounding clunk.

“Ouch!” Sally said, rubbing his forehead. Larry rubbed his as well to soothe the mild ache from the headbutt. 

Larry blushed in embarrassment again. “I’m sorry! I got excited!” Larry apologized,feeling like an absolute idiot.

“I’m not mad. Don’t worry Lar.” Sally assured him. 

“Relax, just tilt your head to the side a bit, then close your eyes, alright babe?” Sally instructed. Larry nodded and did what he was told to do. 

His eyes were half-lidded, catching a glimpse of Sally quickly licking his lips in an attempt to moisten them before leaning towards his own. Larry closed his eyes.

Their hearts were beating in anticipation as their lips pressed against each other, the movie soon forgotten. 

Surprisingly, the cuts and scars on Sally’s lips weren’t enough to deter Larry from their otherwise soft feel. 

Larry rested his hand on Sally’s shoulder while his new lover gently cupped the side of his face.

Weird flavours of Reese’s Cups, popcorn, root beer and Pepsi had merged together quite nicely as they deepened the kiss, their fingers solely intertwining after each blissful moment.

Sally was the one to pull away from the kiss first. They gazed at each other lovingly for a while, the only thing breaking the otherwise impenetrable silence being the sound of pouring rain outside the apartment.

“You’re really good at this.” Larry finally said, easing the tension a little. 

“Like I said,practice makes perfect.” Sally giggled. “And you weren’t that bad as you said you were going to be.”

“I don’t think I was that good… maybe we could practice sometime?” Larry said,smiling shyly at him.

“I would be happy to help with that,” Sally said.

He was about to lean in to kiss him again but the boys flinched at the loud crash of lightning striking from outside.

“Ah! Fuck!” Larry exclaimed. He didn’t mind the rain but he really didn’t like thunderstorms.

“You okay Lar?” Sally asked.

“Yeah,I’m fine.Sorry that I ruined the mood blue.” He apologized.

“Don’t worry about it.We can try again babe.” Sally said. Larry smiled in return at the offer.

“That sounds like a good plan to me,” Larry said flirtatiously. Sally giggled and smiled at him. He leaned in towards him, his hand cupping the side of his face again.

Their eyes were half-lidded but shot wide open at the sound of Henry’s door being opened. Sally and Larry moved away from each other,trying to make things look like the past five minutes had never happened.

Sally had just enough time to put his prosthetic face back down and tighten the straps before Henry opened the door, looking at them tiredly. 

“Boys,what time is it?”

“I-It’s…uh…” Sally faltered,attempting to think of a answer.

“It’s nearly three in the morning. I told you that the TV should be off by two. Unless you pay the cable bill then it would be fine by me Sal. But since you don’t turn it off… **now**.” Henry ordered.

“Sorry,dad.”

“Sorry,Mr. Fisher.”

Henry sighed,exhausted.“Just don’t do it again,okay boys?” 

After getting a 'yes sir’ in return Henry closed the door to go back to sleep. 

Sally and Larry let out a sigh of relief that they didn’t get caught. Who knows how Henry would react if he saw them kiss.

“To be continued?” Sally asked, a little disappointed that their chance for a second kiss was interrupted twice.

“To be continued,” Larry said. Sally smiled then kissed his cheek before turning off the TV and settling in his bed while Larry settled in his sleeping bag. 

“Goodnight blue.”

“Goodnight babe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to japhays(tumblr) for helping me edit this!
> 
> Comments are appreciated please!


End file.
